¿Sigue tus sueños?
by anithavila
Summary: Troy y Gabriella se preparan para en estreno de Tierra de luz en East High... pero a Gabriella se le presenta una gran oportunidad, mas esa oportunidad implica separarse de Troy...


DISCLAIMER: HSM NO ES MIO Me contento con Zac Efron

Dentro de el auditorio de teatro de East High se podían escuchar dos voces, un chico y una chica que perfectamente se complementaban y se armonizaban con exactitud.

"You know the world can see us... in a way that's different that who we are"

"Bien echo chicos"comento un chica con sombrero levantándose del piano. "Creo que ya estamos bien preparados para el estreno de _Tierra de luz_ esta noche"

"Estoy demasiado nerviosa"reveló una chica morena _Gabriella Montez_, quien no dejaba de retorcer el micrófono entre sus manos. "No creo que pueda lograrlo"

"Todo saldrá bien"dijo un chico rubio _Troy Bolton_, que le arrebató el micrófono y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. "Yo estoy contigo"

_Kelsie Nielson _observaba la escena con ternura, y recordó al apuesto joven basquetbolista que la esperaba afuera del teatro para acompañarla a casa. "Bien, un ensayo mas y nos vamos. Desde arriba"

El rubio miro a la morena con eterno cariño y comenzó a cantarle desde el fondo de su corazón.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"

A lo que ella le responde con el mismo amor juvenil que sienten el uno por el otro.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free…" 

:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

Un cazador de talentos, en el mismo Albuquerque, reprende fuertemente a su asistente, quien está prácticamente tirado en el suelo de la oficina.

"¡COMO QUE NO HEMOS PODIDO ENCONTRAR ALGUIEN PARA EL PAPEL DE _THANIA_!¡ESTAS LOCO!¡LAS GRABACIONES EMPIEZAN EN DOS SEMANAS!"gritó como loco _Frederich James_ el cazador de talentos mas importante de la ciudad.

"Pero señor"trató de enmendar tímidamente su asistente, quien lucía extremadamente pequeño a comparación de su jefe, y le tendía un periódico a este último. "En East High va a haber un musical, _Tierra de luz_, que promete ser estupendo. Talvez ahí podamos encontrar algo."

"¿Qué?"pregunto el jefe, arrebatándole el periódico. "Mmm... talvez tengas razón, iremos a ver. ¡Pero te juro que si me haces perder mi tiempo en un estúpido musical barato, te pongo de patitas en la calle!¡Y NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGAS TRES HIJOS Y OTRO EN CAMINO!¡Esa fue enterita tu culpa!"

:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:HSM:

De Nuevo en East High, la Sra. Darbus convocó a los actores principales de _Tierra de luz_ a una junta previa a explicarles el orden de camerinos, de participación, lugares, horarios, etc.

"Eso fue todo"concluyó la profesora. "¿Alguna duda?"al no escuchar respuesta la maestra continuó. "Esta bien, pueden irse. Los espero aquí a las 3:30, el musical iniciará a las 5:00, pero hay que estar aquí antes para prepararse"

Todos los actores salieron para dirigirse a sus casas y prepararse. Troy y Gabriella se fueron juntos, ya que el rubio la iba a acompañar hasta su casa. El trayecto fue callado, pero fue Gabriella quien interrumpió el silencio al llegar al umbral.

"Troy, no estoy segura de poder hacer esto..."no pudo continuar por que este la interrumpió poniendo la cara de ella entre sus cálidas manos.

"Gabriella, tu sabes que te amo, y no voy a dejarte desistir, hemos llegado muy lejos para que pienses eso. Tu puedes, yo lo se, tu lo sabes"

Las hermosas palabras del joven hicieron que los ojos castaños se llenaran de lagrimas. El rubio no pudo resistir la tentación de probar los labios que con ansias había deseado por mucho tiempo y acorto la distancia entre ellos. La chica no se resistió pues amaba también con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho y desde hace ya tiempo estuvo rezando en secreto por que algún día su deseo se cumpliera. Y ese día era hoy.

Primero fue un roce tímido, y hasta que se sintieron totalmente seguros se besaron con ternura. Gabriella rodeó el cuello de Troy con sus brazos y este le aprisionó la cintura entre los de el.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse lentamente y a dedicarse una sonrisa que reflejaba todo el amor que se profesaban.

Reviews!!

Ya se que esta algo cursi (bueno, mucho), pero mi objetivo en este capitulo fue mostrar a Troy como un muchacho cariñoso y romántico, algo que todas nosotras desearíamos tener. Aparte estoy en un momento de depresión amorosa... T.T


End file.
